Un subordonné bien angélique
by LaRoseSanglante
Summary: Un beau matin, la déesse de la lumière Palutena veut voir l'ange Pit. Une bonne nouvelle l'attend. Mais qu'elle est-elle ?


_Coucou, et bienvenue dans ma nouvelle, et première fanfiction sur le thème de KI:U ! Un truc yaoi, dont tous les personnages sont à Sora Proejct et Nintendo, sauf Angelo, qui sera présent au deuxième chapitre, qui est de moi._

_Je tiens à prévenir, c'est une fic yaoi, donc les homophobes, abstenez-vous. (:_

_Bonne lecture à tous. _

* * *

Un lac. Une étendue d'eau claire, limpide, invitant quiconque passerait par-là à s'y baigner. Ce fut l'impression ô combien tentante qui força Pit, fier commandant d'armée –un peu inexistante mais passons- de la déesse de la lumière Palutena, à se jeter à l'eau. Celle-ci l'enveloppait de sa tiédeur salvatrice. Hmm …C'était si bon … Pit eut vite l'eau à la bouche, mais heureusement pour lui, un gâteau à l'allure fort appétissante apparut juste devant son nez. Pit ouvrit largement la bouche, et …

- **My lord ! My lord ! It's eleven o'clock !** beugla une voix criarde dans un anglais à l'accent approximatif.

Ledit lord dut faire preuve d'un self-control au-delà de sa moyenne enregistrée pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Le doux gâteau avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et aux yeux connaisseurs de Pit, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un lui avait fait un affront personnel. Et il allait faire payer pour ce crime incommensurable.

Toujours dans l'eau du lac, il leva son poing, prêt à frapper cette présence invisible, furieux à présent. Mais, soudain, il sentit une présence «extérieure » le secouer avec frénésie. Alors il frappa, et se fut un grognement douloureux qui lui répondit, bien vite suivi d'un chapelet de jurons qui aurait fait pâlir le plus malpoli des malpolis. Et Pit savait à quel point ce genre d'individus était présent dans le nouveau et tout propre sanctuaire de Palutena. En effet, après la guerre qui avait fait rage ces dernières années, la charmante déesse avait fait le plein de jeunes angelots sortis d'on ne sait où. Et jeunesse était synonyme d'impolitesse, chez Pit.

C'était d'ailleurs un de ces vulgaires gredins qui se tenait à ses côtés, se tenant l'appendice nasal qui semblait –ou plutôt était- en bien piètre état. Pit ne l'avait visiblement pas raté.

- **Aaah …** gémit le gosse entre deux injures, **vous êtes réveillé, my lord.**

C'est à ce moment-là que l'ange blanc réalisa. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, avec un avorton braillard qui était censé le servir à ses côtés. Adieu lac merveilleux, tu n'étais que chimère …

Pit poussa un long soupir résigné et sortit du lit, s'extirpant des draps fraîchement lavés la veille. Le jeune serviteur, quand à lui, restait à ses côtés, un plateau orné de nourriture dans les mains. Par miracle, le sang avait cessé de couler de son nez, mais de fines gouttelettes s'échouaient encore par moments sur son menton avant de tomber dans le café destiné à l'ange, qui, hiérarchiquement, lui était bien supérieur. Cependant, il fit mine de ne rien remarquer et tendit le plateau à Pit, avant de disparaitre rapidement, dissimulant la légère rougeur de ses joues.

Le grand commandant –car c'était comme cela qu'il s'auto-nommait- releva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation face à l'empressement du serviteur. La rougeur des pommettes de son serviteur ne lui avait pas échappé, mais, haussant toutefois les épaules, il ne s'en formalisa pas pour le moment, et se fut sans ne se douter de rien qu'il plongea les lèvres dans son café.

_«Drôle de goût, ça n'est pas comme d'habitude.»_ se dit-il.

Cependant, trouvant que le goût … sanguinaire de sa boisson n'était pas si désagréable que ça, il la termina d'une traite. Puis il avisa l'heure d'un air sombre. Il avait pris l'habitude de se lever bien plus tard que onze heures, si c'était possible. Le jeune homme insulta mentalement le domestique, avant de s'habiller légèrement, de son habituelle tunique blanche, et de ses sandales en cuir.

Pit sortit de sa chambre et la chaleur du couloir l'assaillit. Grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un «la déesse n'est même pas foutue d'aérer le palais», il déambula au hasard le long des chambres, faisant d'incessants va-et-vient, qui auraient à la longue creusé des tranchées d'au moins trente centimètres de profondeur. Même les dalles de pierres n'auraient pas fait le poids face aux pieds d'un ange en colère et plongé dans ses pensées.

Ledit ange fut bientôt apostrophé par Tip, son double maléfique :

- **Eh ! Le pitre ! Tu viens ? Tout le monde t'attend !**

Pit haussa un sourcil, étonné par la remarque de son vis-à-vis. Que se passait-il encore ? Une nouvelle attaque d'un dieu inconnu et à moitié fou ? Non, il y aurait eu une panique et une pagaille pas possible. De plus, il ne pensait pas qu'un serviteur serait venu avec un café et des brioches, annonçant bien poliment «maître Pit, réveillez-vous, et mangez votre petit-déjeuner».

Alors quoi ? Il consentit tout de même à suivre son double à travers le dédale de couloirs. Et malheureusement pour Pit, le double en question répondit à ses nombreuses interrogations par un sourire énigmatique.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant deux portes closes : le temple sacré de Palutena se tenait devant eux, les surplombant de toute sa beauté. Qu'il était fier, malgré lui ce temple ! Et pour que la déesse l'ait appelé dans son temple, c'est qu'il devait se passer quelque chose d'officiel.

En effet, d'habitude, sa déesse, pour demander à voir quelqu'un le faisait se présenter dans la salle prévue à cet effet au Palais, et ne conviait personne dans son temple qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, ou d'évènement exceptionnel. La dernière fois qu'il y était allé, c'était pour la nomination du serviteur attitré de Tip, un angelot aux ailes rouges sang et aux longues canines. Et ce souvenir agaça Pit au plus haut point. Il était supérieur à son double et n'avait même pas de serviteur attitré, lui ! C'était vraiment trop injuste.

Plongé dans ses sombres réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient tous deux arrivés à la salle de conférence machin de la déesse –en effet, Pit ne savait pas exactement comment appeler la dite salle, ses compétences intellectuelles sont quand même assez limitées, rappelons-le. Ce n'est juste que quand Tip le lui signala d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule qu'il saigna à relever la tête. Sa déesse, étincelante de beauté, ses longs cheveux attachés exceptionnellement lui souriait gentiment.

- **Eh bien, Pit**, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux,** tu ne sais plus où tu es ?**

- **Veuille m'excuser, Palutena**, grogna Pit pour unique réponse.

- **Je pensais que tu accueillerais plus chaleureusement ton serviteur attitré**, poursuivit la déesse, un sourire en coin.

Les yeux de Pit s'agrandirent sous le choc, lui donnant un air encore plus bête que d'habitude –aux dires de Tip. Qu'avait-elle dit ?!

-** Quoiiii ?!** beugla l'ange d'une voix criarde, toujours cet air abruti sur le visage.

- **Tu as bien entendu**, chantonna Palutena.

Et même sous les ricanements de Tip, Pit ne put rien ajouter, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

* * *

_Mon petit chapitre est enfin terminé, en espérant que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
